hearttoheartsfandomcom-20200214-history
Bird's Eye View
Dialogue |-|Bonded to Rex= Introduction Option 1 (Finch +1000 Trust) Option 2 (Finch +900 Trust) |-|Bonded to Nia= Introduction Option 1 (Finch +1000 Trust) Option 2 (Finch +900 Trust) |-|Bonded to Mòrag= Introduction Option 1 (Finch +1000 Trust) Option 2 (Finch +900 Trust) |-|Bonded to Zeke= Introduction Finch :"Awww, yay! So awesome. Woooo! Just look it! I'm literally speechless! I never saw a view like this before. Not in my whole life!" Dromarch :"It gladdens me to see you so enthused. The view is breath-taking indeed." Zeke :"C'mon, you've seen all this wind and water crap before. What's the big deal this time?" Finch :"Huh? Really...? Uh... Maybe...? But this one's just so crazy-awesome! Are you sure you're not misremembering? Ah, that's the cool thing about all this adventuring business. Coming across stuff like this! I just wanna keep doing it. I just wanna see everything, discover it all!" Option 1 (Finch +1000 Trust) Zeke :"Where'd you want to go next?" Finch :"Hmmm. I really want to see somewhere snowy." Dromarch :"Snowy, you say..." Finch :"Yup! I've never seen snow in real life before. Ah, I can just imagine it. Everything all white, like a great big wedding cake." Dromarch :"But... Didn't we see rather a lot of snow in Tantal? We were only just there..." Finch :"Uh? Dondle...? It had snow? Seriously? Oh... Wait, wait...don't tell me... Umm... Did like, all you guys go on the sky, and leave out ol' Finch here? That was pretty lame of you jerks!" Zeke :"Finch, we wouldn't do the dirty on you without a really good reason. Maybe Dromarch just got it wrong." Dromarch :"Huh? Ah, well perhaps I am mistaken. Think of it that way, if it makes you feel better." Finch :"Bah, you guys! I knew you wouldn't have stabbed me in the back like that. And for the record, if you're going off somewhere, don't forget to tell ol' Finch about it! But anyhow... Let's hurry on to the next great discovery! I can't wait! Everyone good to go?" Dromarch :"Very much so! Let us venture forth!" Finch :"Yeah! Woohoo! Look! Look it! Get a load of that scenery! Never seen that before!" Dromarch :"Huh?" Finch :"Hey, can't you see that killer view, Bromarch? It rocks!" Dromarch :"What... Did you forget already?" Finch :"Forget? Forget what?" Zeke :"Hahaha! You're an absolute classic, Finch." Finch :"Wh-What are you talking about? You're all weird..." Option 2 (Finch +900 Trust) Zeke :"You've got a wacky craving for adventures, don't ya?" Finch :"Yeah! I really love 'em! It's what makes all this wandering about worthwhile. Seeing new stuff... It's what it's all about! Hey... I was just saying exactly the same thing, like, just a minute ago... ...Right? Ah who cares. I'm probably just overthinking it!" Dromarch :"Hahaha... Don't worry, Finch. We're used to it, and we love you all the same." Finch :"Huh...? You guys don't seem as worked up about all this new stuff as me. Don't you like new things?" Zeke :"Don't get me wrong, Finch, it's good to see something new. But some of us have super-cool, ice-man reps to maintain." Finch :"Seriously?" Dromarch :"Indeed, Finch. You have your own...very loud...way of rejoicing. It's one of your characteristics." Finch :"Uh... I... I don't...r-really get when you... Eh, who cares! But anyhow... Let's hurry on to the next great discovery! I can't wait! Everyone good to go?" Dromarch :"Very much so! Let us venture forth!" Finch :"Yeah! Woohoo! Look! Look it! Get a load of that scenery! Never seen that before!" Dromarch :"Huh?" Finch :"Hey, can't you see that killer view, Bromarch? It rocks!" Dromarch :"What... Did you forget already?" Finch :"Forget? Forget what?" Zeke :"Hahaha! You're an absolute classic, Finch." Finch :"Wh-What are you talking about? You're all weird..."